Future
by NotThatWord
Summary: A bunch of One-Shots. Not really connected to each other and not focused on one thing. Mostly NaruHina, but other couples as well. I Do Not Own Naruto! May go up to T, but for now it stays K.


**Well, I haven't been a Bleach writing mood lately so I turned my attention to Naruto. And my favorite couple in said manga: NaruHina! So…here, enjoy and remember: reviews are always appreciated! **

Tomorrow was Team Eight's first mission in weeks. It was only a simple trip to Suna to deliver some papers to the Kazekage, but they were getting restless and had leapt at the chance. Tsunade had been going to ask Team Seven to do it because of Naruto's close friendship with the Kazekage, when Kurenai volunteered her team saying they needed to get off their lazy asses and get their blood pumping.

Team Eight was expected in the Hokage's office for some last minute instructions pertaining to the documents they were handling, but one of their team was missing: Hyuga Hinata.

The other two members, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, were currently looking for the heiress at all her usual spots but their shy teammate was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go find Sakura. I'll bet she knows where Hinata is." Kiba said from his perch on Akamaru's back.

Shino nodded. He was a man of few words.

They didn't get far in their new direction when they heard a familiar voice.

"She's with Naruto."

Looking up they found the owner of the bored voice lounging on a low roof above them, a barely smoked cigarette dangling from the hand that was spread out to his side and hanging off the edge.

"Hey Shikamaru!" KIba grinned and waved at their friend.

Putting out the cigarette, Shikamaru sluggishly got up and jumped down from his newest cloud watching spot and landed between the two.

"They headed out earlier this afternoon." Shikamaru rubbed his head. "Don't know where they were going, but they were going in that direction." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the direction he had been talking about.

"Well, we need to find her fast. Tsunade-sama is expecting us soon. Will you help us search?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru's bored expression clearly showed no interest, but he knew that the Hokage had been a bit moody lately and having only half the team who were going to be trusted with such important documents show up to the briefing was starting trouble he could do without. He sighed.

"Yeah," his expression never changed. "Sure."

With one more person added to their search party, the search for Hinata continued.

"What do you think their doing that would make Hinate forget the mission briefing?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru, who had taken up point, shrugged. "Who knows. Women are troublesome creatures. And with Naruto anything's possible."

"Where'd who go?"

The three guys turned to see Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura walking towards them.

Oh, great. Shikamaru looked up at the clouds he so desperately wanted to return to and sighed. He could see the sparkle in their eyes from here. They loved gossip.

When the pink and blonde haired ninjas reached them, Kiba told them they were looking for Hinata.

"Oh okay. Then we'll help too!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, we're on our break from the hospital now anyway," Ino added.

"Great!" Kiba grinned. Shino just nodded his head again.

The group of five headed out again with the oh-so-appreciated silence from before nowhere in sight. It wasn't long before another joined their ranks. Kakashi had appeared out of nowhere with his nose stuck in one of those make-out tactics books and after being told what they were doing he had decided to come along; his nose never leaving the pages of that book. Between Ino and Kiba's conversation and Sakura's loud pervert comments to Kakashi, the group was driving Shikamaru crazy. He needed his earplugs. At least Shino was quietly admiring his bugs.

About to suggest that they split up- not that he was trying to get rid of the bothersome foursome- they felt the familiar presence of certain Chakras. Naruto and Hinata. They had found them at last. Hidden from their friends by thick bushes, the search party quit their conversations.

"Found them!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Ino's way of stating the obvious. But before they could jump over the bushes, they were stopped in their tracks by sounds coming from the training spot in the woods. It was a very secluded spot and Shikamaru would bet that not many would actually come here as deep in the woods it was. The six leaned their ears closer to the bushes when they heard breathless groans and strained grunts from the other side.

"N-Naruto!" A breathless Hinata said. "Not so fast! I can't catch my breath!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Sorry Hina-chan, I got caught up and couldn't help myself." Naruto too was breathing heavily. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

Ino's eyes grew wide.

"No, I'm good." They heard her take a deep breath. "Ok, we can move again."

Kakashi blushed. But that didn't stop him from leaning closer.

"Hinata, you're good. After this round, you wanna take a dip in the pond before heading back for your briefing? That way you won't be all sweaty."

A soft grunt and Hinata said, "Yeah." She paused and then said, "Ok you can speed up again."

When the soft sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied the grunts and heavy breathing, the eavesdropping group became similar shades of red.

"OhmiGod!" Sakura whispered.

The visible half of Shino's face was slowly shrinking into his collar, Ino and Sakura were gripping each other's arms staring wide-eyed and shocked at each other, Kiba had his hands over Akamura's ears, Kakashi had abandoned his book and was currently blushing more than the time he had to read out loud certain pages in the make-out tactic book, and Shikamaru had his head in his hands slowly shaking it back side to side muttering something about clouds and cigarettes.

From the other side of the bushes, the…happenings continued.

"Oh, good move Hinata!" Naruto was even more breathless than before. "Here you take the top and I'll be the bottom."

Ears moved closer the bushes of their own accord.

They heard Hinata laugh. "Naruto, I like having you looking up at me like that."

"Anytime babe," came Naruto's reply.

The eavesdroppers couldn't take it anymore, they covered their ears.

"What are you guys doing?" Sai tapped Kakashi on the shoulder. Surprised, the copy ninja accidently bumped Shino who then fell into Ino and Sakura who, as they fell, pushed Shikamaru through the thick twisted shrubbery. With an "Oof!" he landed hard on his face.

They had been so entranced by what was going down on the other side of the bushes that they hadn't noticed Sai's curious approachment.

"Shikamaru!" The couple forgotten, Ino and Sakura came jumping over the bushes followed by Kakashi, Shino, Kiba and the newly joined Sai. The two young women crouched beside Shikamaru.

Rubbing his aching head, Shikamaru got to his feet and met the surprised eyes of Naruto and Hinata. He froze.

Following their friends example, six other pairs of eyes also met the blue and lavender ones of the couple staring at them. And boy were they shocked at the sight before them.

Naruto was standing. He was shirtless and held a canteen in his hand; His orange, knee-length pants low on his hips. He was also covered in sweat and dirt, but since it was one of the hottest days this summer that seemed natural. Ino and Sakura, being not-so-bashful women, let their eyes travel up the well developed ridges of the tanned stomach and chest. Loud and annoying as he could sometimes get the guy had body that sometimes put Hinata in the eyes of jealous females. Then they took in his equally shocked face. Their gazes moved to the girl on the ground.

Hinata wore her usual summer attire: The cropped purple top over the mesh undershirt and the split skirt that covered the black shorts. The pouches and sheaths that held her weapons were all empty and she too was sweaty and dirty. Her long black hair had been pulled up off her neck but it was now coming loose. Hinata too wore a look of surprise on her face.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Kiba spoke up. "Uh we were just, um, looking for Hinata."

Naruto helped Hinata up from her spot on the ground. "What's wrong? Are you guys ok? Your faces are kind of red."

Naruto and Hinata walked over to the group. "You guys didn't need to worry; I wouldn't have made Hinata late for the briefing. And did it really take all of you to hunt for her?" Naruto laughed.

"I wasn't looking for her." Sai said with his usual hard to read face. "I was just wondering what they were listening to on the other of those bushes that would make even Kakashi blush."

Naruto followed the finger that Sai pointed. He got a goofy I'm-thinking-leave-me-alone look on his face then said, "If you guys were over there the entire time why didn't you come on over?"

"Y-you were, uh, busy." This from Sakura.

"Well yeah we were but you wouldn't have distracted us." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hell, you could even have joined us!"

Sakura and Ino fainted, Sai looked confused, and the rest just there with eyes the size of sausers.

"Hey! What's wrong with Sakura-chan and Ino!" Naruto started to flip.

Hinata walked over to her teammates. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to stress you out." She looked at her boyfriend then back to Shino and Kiba. "It's just we got so caught up in what we were doing, we sort of lost ourselves. But I was fixing to head back anyway!"

Her teammates just nodded.

"I mean we had set this up a couple days ago and since we haven't seen each other for more than a couple minutes we figured a few hours before my briefing would work so we put it aside and left after Naruto's morning training with his own team and when we got here we just started having so much fun I guess we lost track of time but then we realized how late it was getting so we decided that this would be the last round and-"

"It's ok Hinata!" Kiba said cutting off her babbling. "Take a few breathes." Kiba was waving his hands in front him like he was warding off bad spirits. He was looking frantically at his bug friend to back him up that they didn't want any details.

Hinata took a couple breaths. "Ok sorry about that guys." She smiled sheepishly. "But Naruto was right, if you guys were over there the entire time why didn't you come on over and join us. We could have switched partners every now and then."

Akamaru got his ears covered again.

"Hinata!" Sakura had gotten up from the ground and was staring at her friend.

Not knowing that their friends had gotten the completely wrong idea Naruto chimed in, "Yeah I would have loved to have taken a shot at Shikamaru! The Shadow technique of yours would have been interesting. "

Shikamaru got pale and completely freaked out but Naruto didn't notice, he continued with his tirade. "But the one I wouldn't want to take on would be Sakura!" The blonde slung his arm around Hinata's shoulders, earning him the pleasure of seeing the light blush he adored creep across her cheeks. "Sakura's almost as terrifying as Granny Tsunade! And I've already been on the receiving end of her powerful jutsu once!"

A red-face Sakura was fixing to smack Naruto when she realized what he said. "Wait, my jutsu? What about it and what does it have to do with, with what you were doing?" Her Chakra focused fist was ready to fly should she not like his answer.

Naruto was confused. "Of course it has everything to do with what we were doing."

Their seven friends stared at them with various stages of confused curiosity on their faces. Hinata cleared everything up with one sentence.

"Yeah you guys, we were sparring."

"HUH?" This came from five eighteen year olds and one twenty something sensei. But not Sai, he was still confused.

With these words out in the open the search party now took in their surroundings. The flat area was circular and large with trees making a sort of fence around it. In most of those trees, they could now see the glitter of several dozen kunai sticking out of the bark, in various patterns and heights, as the sun shone on them. There was a large rock that could be used as leverage for an attack. There were shuriken on the ground and a couple held Naruto's shirt to a tree. There were patches in the green grass where it looked like something heavy had landed and pressed the blades down.

"What did you guys think we were doing?" Hinata asked, the blush still making her cheeks glow as Naruto had not removed his arm from her shoulder. Not that she was complaining.

Shikamaru, who had regained his color, mumbled something about it being time for him to pick up Kurenai's child and lept away. Sakura and Ino suddenly had to return to the hospital, Kiba had to train with his mom, and Shino had bugs to catch.

Naruto and Hinata knew something was up as their friend's words had been delivered from stuttering mouths and red faces. When Kakashi tried to make his own escape Naruto took his book.

"What's got them all bothered?" Naruto and Hinata's gazes bore a hole through the sensei. When he tried to get help from Sai, the black eyes just added their own hole in the sensei. Kakashi sighed. There was no way he was getting out of here with a whole book unless he came clean.

Visibly sweating bullets, the white-haired Jounin told the young couple what they had heard and what conclusion they had come to.

"You perverts!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata looked a little shell shocked and her light blush darkened to a deeper rose.

Sai still didn't get it so he just shrugged and left.

Kakashi looked like the sky had been lifted off his shoulders.

Naruto was still carrying on about how those perverts would never hear the end of this when he was stopped suddenly by a hand on his arm.

A very embarrassed Hinata told Naruto, "Um I need to go clean up for the meeting so, um," she jerked her head in the direction of the village.

Wanting to get one more shot in at the copy ninja Naruto lookd up but found he was nowhere in sight. Naruto frowned at the empty spot then went to retrieve his shirt from the spot on the tree. They gathered up their weapons and sighing, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and started back.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes Naruto?"

"I'm glad that they hadn't found us at the pond, because then they really would have been surprised."

Hinata swayed causing Naruto to jump in alarm. "Hinata! Don't faint! Come on it's not the first time! Hinata!"

Failing to hold back his smile at the antics of the woman he loved, Naruto picked her up and carried her until she woke up.


End file.
